The drunk tales
by Organization 13 Axel
Summary: What would happened if Team Stax,Zane and couple of others had to stay the night at Kieran's castle after finding the deposit? And Maybe even get a little drunk... Rated T just in case! Watch as I destroy ships then create some then destroy those too... Aren't I the best at not being died yet?
1. Chapter 1-The drunk king

**Chapter 1: The drunk king.**

**LET ME THE FIRST TO TELL YOU WELCOME TO MY FIRST SONGFIC EVER!**

**Okay please don't be angry for this fanfic. This was done for pure fun because i was bored and happened to get this idea. This is gonna be a series of people getting drunk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai, any of the characters,( there are about 20ish, 19 ish in this fan fiction how old you're so to be to drink...) or Oah that's by Alexander Rybak but i added some of the words from the beginning of the song. Just simple destroying old ships and recreating new ones**

**Summary: What would happened if Team Stax ,Zane and couple of others had to stay the night at Kieran's castle after finding the deposit?**

**THIS IS NOT A LEMON I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A LEMON, FOR AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS FAN FICTION ACCOUNT I WILL NEVER WRITE A LEMON EVER! EVER! EVAR!**

"Ky...Wait…" Kieran called while following him up the stairs trying not to fall while walking like he had early today.

"Yes?" He said stopping on a few step before the last one.

_Singing oah_  
_I love you moah_  
_You're way too young for me_  
_But I don't mind_

Kieran cleared his throat, hiccuped then said "Ky will you go out an a date with me?"

It took Ky a long time to comprehend what he said ,when he did his mouth made a little "o".

He turned around ,walked up a few steps until someone grabbed onto his wrist then let go straight after getting him really annoyed.

"Kieran, I'm not interested in you!"

"Awww!~ Come on Ky, just give me a chance.~" He sounded more drunk that before.

"Listen, I don't want to go out with you!"

"Fine,but what if we just.." He walked up one step as Kieran followed.

"Stop following me!"

He stormed up the stairs as Kieran stood there watching him leave.

* * *

Ky and Maya were talking while they were talking they got closer and closer about to kiss until...

Kieran pulled Maya away from Ky then ket go of her.

Ky was guessed that he was going to pull Maya closer him but instead...

Kieran pulled himself closer to him as Maya tried to pull Ky back but Kieran blocked her.

To Ky's surprise Kieran started singing.

_Never mind what your girlfriends say _

_Deep inside I'm quite okay _

_I may have fooled around once or twice _

_But I really need you_

_And it's not like I'm the only guy  
I know how you make them cry  
_

A drunken Zane collapsed as Maya pocked him while Kieran was still singing taking Ky's hand with both of his hands holding it in front of Kieran's chest which freaked out Ky.

_So let's start by being friends  
And let this friendship never end. _

Ky pulled his hand away walking away as Kieran followed.

* * *

Ky opened the main door to Kieran's castle and closed it behind him heading to the x-scaper.

_I knew you years ago  
When I was - I don't know  
But let you say it's love _

Ky opened the door to the x-scaper then sat on the bench but what he didn't see was the golden haired king himself sitting next to him.

He noticed him as he was singing again moving his arms in the air with a band of other people who suddenly appeared. (I just laughed writing that XD)

_Singing oah_  
_I love you Moa_  
_You're way too young for me_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Don't say maybe_  
_Just be my lady_  
_No need to hesitate_

Ky pointed at the door and yelled a little "Get out!" But as Kieran sang the next verse he just shook his head.

_'Cause you'll be fine  
Yeah _

Kieran stood up then ran off with the band of people.

Ky rolled his eyes then bursted out the x-scaper a couple minutes after him.

* * *

Boomer walked up to Ky who was sitting on a wooden table looking into space.

Ky stopped and he smiled at his best friend standing up giving him a bro hug.

"What's up Boom? He said as they stopped hugging.

"Oh nothing much." He simple replied.

"Oh that's great. Wanna sit?"

Ky pointed at the sit across from him.

"Sure."

Boomer sat on the chair looking at his friend.

"So what's up with you,Ky?"

"Nothing, The usual."

If you call being chased by Kieran normal, he thought bitterly.

~Short Timeskip~

* * *

Ky and Boomer were having a arm wrestle sitting down. It looked like Boomer was winning.

Ky tried as hard as he can. He even stood up using all his force trying to win.

But since Boomer was stronger he won instead.

"Well...I win again.." Boomer said as he stood up again.

"Next time! Next Time! Boom!" Ky said trying to make himself sound proud as Kieran snuck into the room.

"Oh course you-"

Kieran pushed Boomer away pushing him all the way near the door.

"What the heck Kieran!"

Kieran started singing again.

_So tell me what I want to hear_  
_No wait - let's just leave it there_  
_You know I'm not good for you_  
_God - I don't know what to do!_

Kieran looked at him as he sang making Ky walked back.

_I liked you from the start_  
_You melt my icy heart_  
_And now it's burning out..._

Ky went so back that he ran out while Kieran was chasing him while the band was following Kieran.

You could hear him still singing.

_Singing oah_  
_I love you Moa_  
_You're way too young for me_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Don't say maybe_  
_Just be my lady_

Ky walked all the way to the kitchen while Kieran walked with him singing. (He has to have kitchen somewhere right?)

_No need to hesitate_

_'Cause you'll be fine _

Ky slowly closed the door on his face as he was still singing.

_Don't go away_  
_All what's left of me_

Ky locked the door then ran to the back door to the kitchen as he still heard the singing and the band.

I_ once believed you was in my soul_  
_But if you saw me now - crying secretly_  
_Would you hold my hand and never let it go? _

Kieran's singing and the band started to die down and eventually stopped.

Ky sighed as he closed the last door slightly sliding off the door.

He got up as he said "Now that's done with!"

He walked to the bathroom unlocked it then closed the door.

* * *

Ky walked out of the bathroom and sighed.

Once Ky was in the kitchen, he waved to Zane who was still drunk but was leaning against the wall with one hand.

Then Ky realized that he locked the door so how did Zane get in? And did _HE _get in? _  
_

Before Ky could even get the idea of closing the door he could hear a familiar singing voice.

_Singing oah_  
_I love you Moa _

"NO...NO...Just No...No..." Ky said looking at the side of the counter. "NO!...No"

Kieran's head popped up then he stood up walking closer to Ky and continued to sing.

Zane then suddenly disappeared from the room.

_You're way too young for me_  
_But I don't mind_  
_Don't say maybe_  
_Just be my lady _

Kieran grabbed Ky's shoulders then moved him from side to side.

Ky knocked over Kieran's hands then started to move back.

_No need to hesitate_  
_'Cause you'll be fine_

He grabbed Ky's wrists then swayed them place to place.

_I'm Singing oah_  
_'Cause I love you Moa_  
_You're way too young for me_

Ky silently looked he was fake crying and silently muttered a little "Help me."

Kieran let go of Ky's wrists just to hug his little soul out.

_But I don't mind_  
_Don't say maybe_  
_Just be my lady_  
_No need to hesitate_

He let Ky go then swayed his hands garbbing his wrists again.

_'Cause you'll be fine_  
_Hey!_

Kieran stopped singing but he was still swaying their arms together.

"ZANE!, I CHOOSE YOU!" A voice yelled as Kieran turned around.

Zane suddenly ran up to Kieran hugging/Tackling him making him fall down as Ky looked very confused.

Maya ran up to Ky and said "Ky are you okay?!"

Ky's eyes widened as he was the familiar blue haired as she grabbed his face with both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ky nodded happily and sighed out of relief.

"I won't let him every take you ever away again"

Maya grabbed Ky's wrist then guiding him to the other room as Ky said "Maya! Maya!... I missed you so much!...Maya!"

Zane and Kieran were both passed out on middle of the floor as they were too drunk to stay awake any longer.

Maybe Staying at Kieran's isn't that bad... But who am i kidding?!

**The end of this chapter **

**So who do want drunk next? I just created a ship! But then destroyed it at the same time oh well! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! Till i post again!~ **


	2. Chapter 2-The boys fight

Chapter 2 :The boys fight

**Warning: Some swearing, don't like don't read. This chapter is very short like very short. ****This is a Ky and Zane one. **

**I'll make the next one with Zair and Diara. I'm so sorry...Timetheif1 even though its been months since i've last updated... **(´Д｀) **I warned you...**

* * *

~Still the same day just Zane woke up and so did Kieran~

Zane walked around Kieran's castle with a bottle of beer as that was at least his 18th beer today.

Which probably wasn't a good idea as he had passed out before.

He took a huge sip out of the bottle leaving half it left as he hadn't noticed Ky knock him over as he had gotten drunk not too long ago.

Once he had noticed, he was far too late to save himself from his beer, he dropped the rest of the beer on himself.

"ZANE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY ARE YOU STILL DRINKING MORE!" Ky yelled as he jumped off of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Zane yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! WHATEVER, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"Say that to my face daddy-problems."

"Why? So you're eye-bags can get any darker,?"

"What did you say to me. Mama's boy?!"

"ohhhhhh...Oh..Don't-Don't bring me mom- You're mom is so fat, The hyrdrax ate her then spit her back out because they couldn't swallow her!"

"At least i still have a mom!" **(Le 1) **

"At least i have more people shipping me more than you and have more boyfriends than you'll ever have!"

"..."

"..."

Zane tried to punch Ky but Ky grabbed his fist then kneed him as Zane hit the floor, he grabbed both of Ky's legs making him fall to the ground. **(Le 2) **

Both Ky and Zane ended up on the floor as Zane silently snuck a arm around Ky's shoulder leaning his head against the side of Ky's.

"Hey Ky~~." Zane suddenly whispered.

"Don't Fing touch me."

"WEll Then Daddy-problems!"

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Ky tried to punch Zane but he stopped him.

At least both of them can be drunk on the floor together. *wiggles eyebrows* ⌓⌓⌕(˃̴◡ुؔ՞ઁ)

* * *

**Le 1 and Le 2: Reference to Kiki Kabuki's SnK: Kirschtein vs Jeager video. **

**Ah yes using the Ky x Zane ship!~**** I just made a ship a bit more known...Lies...But whatever!**** ...I just barfed a little in my mouth while writing this... *cringes* i am so sorry Kya fans please don't kill me! *runs away then hides in a corner* **


	3. Chapter 3: A princess and her secrets

_Chapter 3: A princess and her secrets _

**Okay Okay before you say anything i know it's been forever but my excuse this time is I scratched my wrist against door trying to lock my friend outside who then threw candy at little children then got sprayed with water by them I fell into a river and may have twisted my toe... -.- I'm stupid... **

**~PLEASE FORGIVE ME!~ *rolls on the ground* **

**Oh and reviewer "me again" Sure go ahead i won't mind I already changed it anyway.. **

* * *

Zair sat on the sofa drinking only her second beer as Diara appeared trying to get to Zair but failing horribly as it seemed as the sofa was in the way as Diara smelled of alcohol.

"Zzzzzaaaair..." Diara called as she managed to crawl onto the sofa and put her head onto Zair's shoulder.

"Umm...Yes?" Zair said feeling uncomfortable being touched by the said princess.

"You know...You're like-like my only friend..." Diara cooed and laughed lightly.

"I don't even know you that well... But sure..." Zair sighed.

"And I should draw on your face..." Diara poked Zair's cheek.

"Let's not do that..."

"P-pleeaseeee?"

"No..."

"Pleaaaseee...?."

"...No..."

"I don't like you"

"I don't care..."

"Yes you dooooo..."

"PLease get away from me..."

"Noooo..."

"Why?"

"Because.."

" Because?"

"I'm fabulous"

"How fabulous are you,Diara?"

"I'm so fabulous that I got all of the ladies in the area pregnant."

"Wait what?!"

Diara simply gave a smirk to Zair.

* * *

**Ah best ending ever :3**

**Zair is not as drunk as Diara.. So yeah...**

**~YAY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! DEBT PAID! NOW I CAN GO FAIL ALL MY EXAMS! YAY! ~ D": *cries on the floor* **

**This chapter was inspired by the video "Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros" **


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

Chapter 4: The truth

* * *

**Not to be rude but Kya kind of bores me so much as it so typical and simple and I like when things are complicated and difficult.I've been rethinking writing this for so long now..The other day I even stayed up until 5:54 am thinking about it then passed out shortly after...You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter SO BE GRATEFUL YOU GUYS GET FANSERVICE...**

**Thank you so much to hoplessromantic4life for helping me write this chapter, writing a lot of dialogue as well and tolerating with all my procrastination as ****I'm the main reason why nothing gets done...ever..oops...*****laughs nervously* I can't thank you enough.**

**So yeah... *takes out shield* COME AT ME, BRO!...actually... please don't...You'll understand why once you read it to the end. **

**Idea:**Maya is drunk and Ky is sober,Ky is in the x-scaper reading when Maya walks up to him and starts flirting with him. Tries to kiss him and wants to sleep with him and ky has no idea what to do

**Idea suggested by: Kira **

* * *

**Oh and before I forget! **

**WARNI****NG: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY KYA FANS DEATHS AND FAINTS,NOSEBLEEDS, OR SUDDEN GASPS AND ETC.**

* * *

Ky sat in the x-scaper reading quietly on one of benches by himself liking the silence that was rarely ever there then suddenly Maya stumbled into the room holding a beer can being her 5th or 6th beer as she already lost count.

He hadn't noticed her and was still peacefully reading, she coughed and tried to get his attention. However,Ky simply ignored her as Maya tried again.

"Hello...?" she said in the most sultry voice possible. When Ky still didn't respond, Maya stomped her foot in frustration. Of course, her balance had already been off to begin with, so this was a very stupid thing to do. She crumpled to the ground.

"Gah!" She cried. This was what finally caught Ky's attention.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked as he set his book aside stood up and helped her up by grabbing her arm.

"I'm alright now that you're here Ky..." She said clinging onto his arm putting her head onto his shoulder nuzzling her nose against his neck making him feel extremely awkward.

"Ummm...Maya...I-I'm"

Ky tried to look away feeling his cheeks turn pink as Maya moved away from him seeing his blush.

"Awww...Are you blushing? That's so cute Ky" She cooed giggling slightly.

"No...It's just hot in here that's all..."

"If that's the case you wouldn't mind me doing this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned in slightly as he turned his head away from her making Maya pouted slightly instead she started to kiss his neck.

"M-maya!" Ky pushed her away as he blushed a darker shade of red as she clinged onto his arm again.

"Don't say you didn't like that Ky." (Cringe so much cringe writing this part)

Ky covered his face with his hands slightly trying to stop the blush on his face as Maya giggled slightly.

She let go of his arm as he ran off into the other room yelling "Kieran! Help me!" (He's awake as said on chapter 2 oh and hopeless you're gonna kill me for this)

Kieran walked in holding Ky bridal style smirking slightly.

"Sorry Maya,we're already in a bromance." Kieran said looking at her.

"I was going to tell you but you wouldn't stop flirting with me." Ky said scratching the back of his head.

"What happened to us,Ky?!" She yelled as her eyes widened slightly then passed out as Kieran smiled at Ky then walked off.

* * *

*******bursts out laughing* It was all serious at first then it went to that. I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself! Even though I know they wouldn't actually called 'Bros" but bromance fit so perfectly so let's us pretend they are for now! **

**Now please don't kill me! *runs away* **


	5. Chapter 5: Too bad

**I'm gonna go cry in a corner since I have watch the teletubies for homework D; YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THE BABY SUN IS MY PROBLEM IT'S MY PROBLEM MAN! But anyways let's get this done.**

* * *

**Idea (even though it was a question it still counts as an idea): **How about a Zane and Maya chapter?

**Idea by: Bloodsucking Demon**

* * *

Chapter 5: Too bad

* * *

Maya woke up with a headache as she noticed she was laying down on the top stair as someone looked down at her smirking at her slightly.

"Why hello there Maya..." The voice said.

"Zane?" Maya asked as her eyes were able to focus on the person in front of her.

He nodded rolling his eyes giving her his hand as she stared at his hand for awhile trying to decide to either take his hand or not.

"Just take it, I'm not gonna bite. Well not yet anyway."

She took his hand even though she told herself not to as he help her up.

He turned and started to walk down the stairs still holding her hand.

At one point when they were walking Maya let go of his hand without his knowing then pushed him down the stairs causing him to fall and hit the glass window that was on the last floor.

"I'm not that desperate." Maya said as she walked down the stairs and walked past Zane.

The moral of this fan fiction is to never walk down the stairs or trust Maya ever.

* * *

**So my friend gave me this idea and I am so sorry it was so short I'll update a longer chapter next time. okay, bye. **


End file.
